


Fluff Bingo Stories

by Dazeventura6



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots not necessarily interconnected to fill my fluff bingo card.





	1. First Dates and Other Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely DraconisHadrianPotterMalfoy and Grammarly.  
Thanks for your help.

Harry was running late.

He was so very late. He and Draco had just barely closed their case before he had dived into the floo to get here. Luckily it was just Ron and Hermione he was having dinner with. He had tried to persuade Draco to come along with him, but the blonde had declined as usual. After three years as auror partners, it wasn't like the past animosity still existed, but they did still avoid each other as much as possible, and Harry was getting tired of getting stuck in the middle.

Pushing the annoying thoughts out of his head and vowing to himself to talk to Draco about it as soon as possible, he pushed open the door to the restaurant. Spotting Hermione's bushy head in the crowd, he made his way to her slightly puzzled that the head next to hers wasn't Weasley red but instead feminine and dark-haired. As he neared them he felt trepidation grip him as he noticed the two women were chatting amicably, Hermione wasn't even tapping impatiently as she often did when Ron was late. This meant that there was nothing wrong with Ron and no reason for him to be missing, which meant that this was some sort of set up.

Dammit, he had told Hermione repeatedly not to set him up. He was furious with her for this. But first, he had to confirm his suspicions. Harry smiled sweetly at his former best friend and noticed a guilty expression flash quickly across her face before she smoothed it out in a welcoming smile. Inwardly gritting his teeth, he continued to smile at her.

"Hermione, sorry, I'm late." He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he reached the table. "Where's Ron? Not late, too, is he?" Harry asked, making a show of looking for his red-headed friend.

There was definitely guilt written on her beautiful features now, and Harry enjoyed the sight of it. If he had to suffer through another horrendous blind date, then she should feel guilty. 

"Oh no, not at all. Ron had an emergency at work. Something about some charms misfiring on the new products and I promised to go help. Meanwhile, you can keep Marcia company and have dinner with her. She's a colleague I was telling you about who works in magical games and sports." Hermione said, hurriedly getting up a determined expression on her face.

Harry knew that she – read Ron and she since now that they were married they hardly had a difference of opinion on anything that mattered – thought that Harry should really be dating someone nice. It was getting tiresome. Ever since he had broken up with Ginny and come out as bisexual she had been throwing men and women, both in his path in efforts to get him all coupled up and 'happy' as she was.

It didn't matter that Harry barely had the time to date these days what with his career as an auror now taking off since he was finally well out of the training period and getting some serious cases. No matter what Harry said or how he argued, she just refused to listen.

Harry shot a glare at Hermione and took a seat next to the brunette who was blushing madly.

"Marcia is it. Nice to meet you." Harry said, smiling tightly at the woman. It wasn't her fault that his best friend had betrayed him like this.

"I…ye-yes. I'm umm Marcia. A-and y-y-you're Potter. I-I mean Harry." The woman blushed and stuttered, and Harry shot another glare at Hermione's rapidly retreating back.

Perfect, just bloody perfect. He knew the type. This was a fan, who couldn't say two words to him without stuttering and would probably spend the whole meal staring at him like he was some sort of exotic specimen in the zoo. Harry sighed internally and vowed firmly to get back at Hermione for this. He had been mostly tolerant, but this was going too far. Twice in one month was just too much.

Resigning himself to another uncomfortable night, Harry leaned back in his seat and hid behind the menu.

~*~

Harry stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. He was beyond furious. The date had been worse than even he could have predicted and he was determined that they should all end. If he could get to the living room and the floo, he would find a way to make them end.

He stomped up the stairs and into the living room.

"I suppose I don't need to ask how dinner was?" Draco drawled from where he was relaxing on the couch with his feet up clearly reading a book.

"It was a fucking set up is what it was. Ron wasn't even there, just Hermione and her sacrificial victim of the day…or to be more accurate; I think I was the sacrificial victim considering how it went." Harry snarled.

"My poor baby." Draco teased lightly, a familiar smirk on his face.

Harry sighed, knowing that his anger was mostly misplaced. He swallowed down his anger saving it for when he finally got Hermione in his sights and moved towards the sofa, sitting down and pulling Draco's feet into his lap.

"You know this wouldn't happen if we just told everyone about us, right?" He said tiredly resting his head against the back of the sofa and closing his eyes.

Draco sighed as well, he had known that their peace wouldn't last. They would have to tell the world, harry had been reluctant from the beginning to keep things a secret from his friends, but Draco hadn't been willing to put their relationship under a microscope, yet. And it would have been, as soon as Harry's friends and the general public found out about them the rumours and gossip would start, and then the Prophet would get in on the action, and he really wanted to put it off as much as possible. 

But he could see how much it bothered Harry to be set up on dates by a relentless Hermione. Not that he liked having his boyfriend go on dates with someone else. Luckily he only had to hear about them afterwards and take the mickey out of them with Harry, not actually witness them. Draco wasn't sure any of Harry's dates would have survived the experience. Both he and Harry could be extremely possessive bastards when the mood took them, which was why it was a surprise that this situation had lasted so long.

"Fine, you can tell them. Just Granger and the Weasel, alright? Just so, she stops with the torture." Draco said sighing heavily as he leaned forward to run his fingers through Harry's messy dark curls.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much, Draco. I promise you won't regret it." Harry said his green eyes opening in wonder as he got up and pressed kisses to Draco's face. Harry's exuberance and the sheer joy in those emerald depths made it seem worth it to Draco who smiled fondly at his lover.

Draco tugged and pulled at Harry till they were lying comfortably on the couch together wrapped in each other's arms, book long forgotten.

"Uh, huh. We'll see." He said a little sceptically. "So what exactly was so bad about this one then?" He couldn't help asking.

"First off, it was a woman, Marcia, from magical games and sports." Harry started.

"Oh? Marcia Harrington? The bint who follows you with puppy dog eyes whenever you happen to meet in the elevator?" Draco broke in with a snort.

"She does?" harry asked curiously, and when Draco nodded, he just waved it away. "After what happened tonight I wouldn't be surprised. What surprises me is that Hermione didn't notice." Harry added morosely.

"At least she's equal opportunity. So far she's thrown men and women, pureblood and half-blood and muggle-born at you almost equally." Draco said smirking at Harry's glare, "Go on then? How bad was it? Did she drool in her soup or stare at you unblinkingly?" Draco goaded wanting badly to take the sadness off Harry's face. He knew better than anyone how much Harry hated his fans who thought they knew the great Harry Potter and wanted a piece of him, with no care for the actual man.

"Oh, it was bad. She started off stuttering, and it just went downhill from there. She stared at me all flushed and excited like a crup puppy as I was ordering dinner. Was insufferably rude to the waiter when he told her that they were out of the special she wanted and proceeded to berate him when she moved into his way and caused him to spill some water on her. The poor man took it quietly, although I wouldn't be surprised if he had spat in her food. It wasn't even wine or something that would stain, it was just water. Something that could be easily taken care of with a drying charm." Harry finished, sighing dejectedly.

"She sounds perfectly horrid." Draco agreed.

"Oh, I didn't even get to the best bit," Harry said, leaning up a little to look Draco in the face.

"What could be worse?" Draco mused, running his hands soothingly over Harry's back.

"I managed to get through the whole meal, mostly without talking since she seemed tongue-tied as soon as we were alone. But then, oh, you're not gonna like this." Harry said grimacing.

"Tell me."

"I paid for dinner and as we get up to leave she sort of lurches forward and pressing against me trying to kiss me. Luckily I saw it coming so I could move my face. She kissed my cheek, all wet and slobbery." Harry said, making a face at the memory and rubbing his cheek.

Draco's expression darkened. "You are going to call Granger right now and tell her about us. You are going to insist that she stop this farce immediately and if she should do it again despite it all, you have my permission to be rude and leave without a word. Got it?" He snarled. "I will not have my boyfriend slobbered over like this."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, giving him a mock salute. "This is the first time you've called me that you know...boyfriend. Is that what we are? Boyfriends? Harry asked grinning at the now flushed, embarrassed blonde.

"Yes, Potter. That is what we are. Idiot." Draco muttered affectionately. He was never comfortable admitting his feelings for Harry as the other man was.

Harry smiled and rolled, so they were lying side by side.

"So how about we celebrate that right now and also help me get Marcia cooties off me by you reminding me exactly who's boyfriend I am. And later after you have completely erased Marcia from my mind, I'll call Hermione and tell her to cease and desist? If you think you can, that is?" He asked, smirking at the blonde, challenge bright in his eyes.

"You're on, Potter," Draco said grinning back and rolling so Harry was under him.

He was as good as his word, and it was a thoroughly satisfied auror pair who later headed up to bed deciding tomorrow was soon enough to call Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  
  



	2. How Not To Bake A Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Draco's birthday and his loving boyfriend is baking him a cake.

It was Draco's birthday.

Harry was in a panic. His boyfriend of a few months was an expert chef with his own restaurant and Harry was no great shakes in the kitchen. He could manage a good fry-up for breakfast and the occasional lasagna or pasta dish if he bought the pasta pre-made, but now he had to pull together a birthday cake for his boyfriend. How the hell was he going to manage that? He'd never baked a cake in his life. The closest he'd come to baking had been watching through the slats in his cupboard door as Petunia fussed and fretted over Dudley's birthday cake every year.

'Come on, Harry. If you can defeat a Dark Lord at eighteen, then you can certainly bake a cake for your boyfriend.' Harry muttered to himself as he painstakingly gathered the ingredients on the counter of his kitchen.

He and Draco hadn't been dating for very long, and this was the first birthday or special occasion they had spent together, and after all the hints from his high-maintenance boyfriend, the pressure to get this just right was immense. So Harry had carefully researched the recipe that seemed the most promising and that didn't look like he could screw up too badly and carefully shopped and stored all the ingredients out of Draco's sight a week ago. 

Today the day before his boyfriends birthday was the day he was going to bake the thing. If everything went well then he'd have a perfect cake to ice in the morning and present to his hopefully, very surprised but pleased lover. Harry had in fact bought doubles of all his ingredients so he could redo in case of disasters and begged off the night on the town that Draco's friends had planned to usher his birthday in. Now all he could do was hope and pray that he didn't make too big of a mess.

Muttering encouragements to himself under his breath he scrutinized the recipe once again. Harry panicked a little when he noticed that he should have set the butter and eggs out a short while ago to get them to room temperature.

Reassuring himself that a quick heating charm would solve his trouble he aimed his wand at the offending ingredients and muttered the charm…..and overdid it. The butter melted into a puddle that seeped to the floor and the eggs exploded out of their shells from the force of his spell.

Harry sighed. This was not going well already.

"If Voldemort couldn't defeat you a simple cake shouldn't," Harry told himself firmly and pulled out more ingredients to replace the ones that were ruined and carefully applied the warming charm until the butter was soft enough and the eggs were the right temperature.

He sighed in relief and sagged a little when it was done. Then shaking himself, he went back to the recipe and carefully measured out the other ingredients. When that was done, he scratched his head, trying to puzzle out precisely what the author meant by mixing bowl. After a quick floo call to Molly and frantic search, he finally came up with a bowl big enough for his cake. 

And then began his real trouble.

~*~

Two hours later he was covered in flour and sugar, and Merlin only knew what else and the harmless-looking ingredients he had bought so carefully had mutated into something not even vaguely resembling the cake in the picture.

Harry was so close to just blasting everything in his kitchen to smithereens when a laugh disguised as a cough sounded behind him. He whirled around to find Draco leaning against the doorjamb smirking at him.

"What on earth have you done to yourself, Potter?" The blonde drawled. "This is what you blew off birthday drinks with my friends for? To turn yourself into a flour monster? I'm assuming that is flour, isn't it? If it isn't, please don't tell me. Let me keep my illusions." Draco snarked, although the humour and softness in his eyes rather belied his sarcasm.

"Oh, very funny. Let's all laugh at Harry, who can't even bake a sodding cake for his boyfriend's birthday." Harry snarled his frustration written in every line of his tense body.

Draco pulled his wand out and quickly vanished the whole mess before tossing a cleaning charm at his still sulking lover.

"Aww. My poor love. You tried so hard. I can see that. Don't they say it's the thought that counts." He drawled comfortingly pulling a stiff-armed Harry into his arms.

"You cook for me all the time. Hell, you cook for most of the wizarding world all the time. I just wanted to do this for you for once." Harry grumbled into Draco's chest as he finally relented and melted into the other's embrace.

"I know, Harry. And it's very sweet of you. But my poor imbecile, you are pants at potions, always have been. So what in Merlin's name made you think that you could bake?" Draco teased a hint of puzzlement leaking into his voice.

Harry just shrugged and fidgeted. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. Since it's the first birthday, we're spending together....as a couple." Harry said sighing and running his hand through his still slightly floury hair.

Draco softened. He couldn't help himself. Harry just looked so darn adorable with his slight pout and sad eyes.

"Alright, come here. I'll teach you how to bake a cake. Just promise me that you'll never try this again without proper supervision?" He said ruffling his lover's already messy black locks. 

"No. You can't do that. It's your birthday. It's not fair that you have to bake your own cake." Harry said stubbornly.

Draco huffed exasperatedly, "Fine. I'll tell you how to make it, and you will follow my instructions exactly. Not even a slight deviation. Got it?" he asked eyeing Harry sternly.

Harry grinned, all bright smiles now that it looked like he was getting his way. Sometimes he reminded Draco of a little boy, and Draco was loathe to suppress these instances as he knew how few chances Harry had had to be a child growing up.

"Yessir," Harry said, giving Draco a mock-salute. Draco just smiled and shook his head, amused with his boyfriend's antics.

"But what about drinks with your friends?" Harry asked sometime later as he was busy mixing flour and sugar to Draco's exacting standards.

"They can wait. It wouldn't have been fun without you anyway. That's why I came here to try to persuade you to skip dinner with your friends and come with me. Only I find instead of my boyfriend and messy-haired flour monster." Draco said, ending with a tease to cover his discomfort at exposing his vulnerability.

Harry elbowed him gently in the side, but his eyes shone with love and delight at Draco's words.

~*~~*~*~*~


	3. A Splash Of Rain, The Kiss Of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong with kissing the love of your life in the pouring rain?

Draco slammed into the house excitedly.

At least to someone who knew him as well as Harry, he seemed excited enough to jump out of his skin. Harry smiled, indulgently at his lover. He had a feeling he knew what this was about and was looking forward to it even if he would never say so.

"It's raining, Harry," Draco called as he came and plopped down on the sofa next to Harry.

"It's been raining for the past week, Draco. This is not news." Harry said, feigning indifference.

"Please, that wasn't rain. That was barely a drizzle." Draco drawled dismissively, "It's raining properly now. Movie kind of rain. You know what this means." Draco said almost bouncing in his seat. 

Harry was sure that it was only his pure-blood upbringing that was keeping his boyfriend in his seat. He loved seeing Draco all riled up like this. It was one of his favourite things.

"Whatever do you mean?" Harry asked deliberately not looking up at Draco from the file he was reading over.

"Oh, come on, Harry. You promised to try kissing in the rain with me." Draco almost whined.

Harry grinned, "I did, didn't I." He agreed, allowing Draco to pull him up and drag him out into the rain.

Ever since they had watched a romcom on movie night with their assorted group of friends and seen the couple in the movie kissing in the rain, Draco had been waiting to try it. It had started with an argument between Blaise and Draco about the logistics of kissing in the rain. Blaise insisted that it would be as uncomfortable as kissing in the shower with water getting into noses and making things awkward. Draco, the closet sap that he was, had insisted that it would be romantic and fun. And the blonde was dying to prove his point. Harry had been recruited to help him prove it. So now they were getting soaked on the sidewalk outside 12 Grimmauld Place since apparently umbrella charms defeated the purpose.

Harry sighed but grinned at his lover, turning to pull him closer with his hands on Draco's hips. Draco slung his arms around Harry's neck and buried his hands in his messy dark locks that were already sopping wet.

"Hmm. I could get used to this. You all wet is one of my favourite things, after all." Draco breathed against Harry's lips.

"You mean wet and naked," Harry replied before cutting off anything the blonde might have wanted to say by pressing his lips to Draco's.

Harry brushed his lips gently against Draco's again and again until the blonde pressed forward and opened his mouth probing at Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry gasped when one of Draco's hands tugged particularly hard on his hair, and Draco's tongue slipped into his mouth. Harry sighed into the kiss and allowed Draco to map out the roof of his mouth before darting his own tongue forward to delve into the depths of Draco's now, familiar mouth.

They knew each other very well, and despite the rain soaking them through and chilling their skin, they were rapidly getting overheated. When Harry groaned and pushed forward to press his erection against the answering hardness in Draco's pants, Draco let out a whimper and tore his mouth away from Harry's.

"L-let's get inside and finish this." He said, turning in Harry's arms and groaning when the move caused Harry's cock to brush against his arse. Draco couldn't help rubbing himself against Harry's cock a time or two before he hardened his resolve and stepped away, holding Harry's hand and pulling him along.

Harry groaned at the loss of contact but stumbled along behind Draco. As they reached climbed the front steps stopping to kiss every few steps Harry somehow managed to lose his footing and slipped on the stairs landing with a crash and a sickening snap as his arm connected with the stone beneath him.

Now he was whimpering in something other than pleasure and he so frustrated he could cry.

"Harry, Harry, are you alright." Draco's worried voice sounded as the blonde's face swam into view and Harry realised that he must have passed out from the pain for a second. He dearly wished he had stayed unconscious.

The pain wasn't the worst he had ever endured, but it was bad enough, and he took a sharp breath as he tried to sit up.

"I'm fine, but I think I broke my wrist." Harry breathed painfully.

"Let's get you inside shall we," Draco said, pulling out his wand and casting a lightning charm on Harry, his pointy features creased with worry for his lover. He picked Harry up and carried him gently inside.

As soon as they were inside the house and Harry was lying on the sofa Draco started casting diagnostic charms on Harry. He sagged a little when the diagnostics showed that it was only a broken wrist like Harry had said and a bruised tailbone. Both could be easily fixed and would require no more than a day to be completely healed. He thanked his healer training that allowed him to take care of his lover now without going to St. Mungos.

"You'll be fine. You'll be fine." Draco muttered pressing a kiss to Harry's lips. "I'll be right back. Just need to get some bone-knitting potion and bruise balm." He said and turned to leave.

Watching Harry wince and try to conceal his pain, he mentally added a pain-relieving draught to his list and ran upstairs to their potions cabinet. Being a Healer in St. Mungos allowed him to keep it well-stocked at all times, and he was quite grateful for that fact now. He hurried back to Harry.

"Here, take the pain draught first." He said, pushing the vial into Harry's hands.

Harry didn't argue and just downed it with a grimace.

Draco then followed that with the bone knitting draught and a mouthful of butterbeer, which was still one of Harry's favourites even after all this time, to clear the taste of potion.

As the potions did their work, Harry sighed and relaxed into the sofa.

"Thanks, love. You take good care of me." Harry said, closing his eyes and getting comfortable.

"There's just one more thing we need to do," Draco said mild amusement in his voice now that he could see Harry was better.

"And what's that? Harry asked, opening one eye and looking up at Draco.

Draco brandished the bruise balm. "Well, you did bruise your arse as well." He drawled a smirk on his face.

Harry laughed and just turned over, "I suppose this is the most action I'm going to get out of you today." He groused as he allowed Draco to dry him off with a drying charm and slip his trousers and pants off and rub some balm onto his arse.

Draco pressed a tender kiss to the small of Harry's back.

"I promise to make it up to you tomorrow." He murmured, pulling the pants and trousers back on. 

"You realise that Blaise is never going to let us live this down when we tell him, right?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence during which Draco dried himself off and carefully climbed onto the sofa pulling Harry into his arms.

"Ummhmm. It's alright I have more than enough blackmail material on him so he won't go too far." Draco answered, resting his chin on Harry's messy head.

Harry buried a smile in Draco's chest and allowed himself to slip into a potion induced sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Dancing With The Stars and Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco teaches Harry to dance.

It all started with Harry's bright idea to introduce his oh-so-pureblood boyfriend to muggle Telly.

Draco scoffed at most of the shows and was downright amused by some others. Somehow they ended up watching 'Dancing with the Stars', and Draco was hooked. He would watch every week and express his opinions on the contestants to Harry whether his boyfriend was interested or not.

For the most part, Harry was mildly amused by Draco's fixation and indulged him as much as he could.....that is until the finals when Draco had an epiphany of sorts.

"You know I think we could do that." The blonde stated with certainty.

"You, what? Why would you say that?" Harry sputtered gaping at Draco, "You know I can't dance. Don't you remember the horror that was the Yule Ball in fourth year?" he asked with a shudder.

"Come on, Harry. I can teach you. It'll be fun. I promise. I bet I could have you dancing as well as one of them by the Ministry Christmas Ball." Draco said gesturing to the telly and turning his best puppy dog eyes on Harry.

"Oh no, you don't. That won't work on me again. Not so soon after the last time. Uh uh. Nope. Not going to happen." Harry said, rapidly backing away as if from a wild animal.

Harry would hold strong. He would. There was nothing in the world that could convince him to dance, even if it was with Draco. But it might be nice, pressed up against his lover, moving gently to the music. No, no he mustn't think like that, then Draco would win, and Harry wasn't going to humiliate himself in public like that, not even for the love of his life. Having settled it within his mind, he fled to the kitchen where he set about cooking their dinner like he had been doing when Draco had called him into the living room.

~*~

Harry held strong. He held firm for a whole week. In the end, he was most impressed with himself for having held out for so long against Draco's efforts to convince him. Draco had the best and most enjoyable methods Harry mused fondly as he recalled the night before when the blonde had finally worn down Harry's resistance with a toothsome feast of Harry's favourite foods and some spectacular sex as dessert.

That was how Harry found himself standing in their living room on a rainy Saturday afternoon with the furniture pushed to the walls and miniaturised to give them space preparing to crush his lover's toes. He hoped neither of them would get too badly hurt in this venture.

He sighed and stepped closer to Draco when the blonde swished his wand to start the music and gestured imperiously to Harry.

"One last warning that I may break your toes." Harry tried one last time.

Draco just smirked at his lover and adjusted his stance. When he was satisfied with their position, he looked into Harry's eyes, "Now follow my lead." He said, stepping forward.

They 'danced' around their living room with Draco suppressing his winces every time Harry trod on his feet and Harry wincing sympathetically with guilt. An hour later, Draco dropped his hands and stepped back.

"I think that'll do for today." He said trying and failing to contain his wincing as he limped over to the sofa which he unshrunk and set in its proper place.

"I'm sorry. I did warn you." Harry said apologetically as he restored the rest of the furniture to their rightful places, "Can I get you something for the pain?" he asked watching his boyfriend wince as he pulled off his socks and shoes.

"It's fine, Harry. Nothing's broken. I'll be fine in a little while. Although, I wouldn't object to some ice for my feet." The blonde said, trying to soothe Harry.

Harry nodded and disappeared into the kitchen to ask Kreacher to get Draco what he needed.

When Harry came back, Draco caught his hand and pulled Harry down next to him.

"I'm fine, and we'll try this again tomorrow and every weekend. I'm not giving up." Draco said, looking into Harry's eyes determinedly.

"But..." Harry started only to be stopped by Draco's raised hand.

"No, I will not hear anything else on this matter. I'm going to teach you to dance if it's the last thing I do." Draco stated glaring at Harry.

"Fine," Harry mumbled defeatedly along with several words along the lines of it being entirely possible that it would be the last thing Draco did.

"Oh don't be a melodramatic arse. There's only room for one of those in this relationship, and we both know who that is." Draco said, having heard Harry's muttering.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco's cheek as Kreacher popped in with the ice in a large bowl and Draco gratefully sank his aching feet into the ice with a groan.

~*~

In the end, they did practice every weekend. And Harry did get quite good at dancing if he did say so himself. By the time the ministry ball came around, Draco had deemed him competent, which was high praise considering the source.

Still, Harry was nervous when they finally entered the ballroom after running the usual gauntlet of the Press. He shifted and fiddled with his dress robes as he waited at the bar for the Draco to finish socialising. Harry wasn't big on talking to people, but Draco loved it. He lived for events like this where he could meet and make nice with influential people, or any people at all. These days he wasn't so particular, he would talk to a bloke in the pub as easily as he would the Minister of Magic.

Harry loved this about Draco and allowed him to get on with it while he usually his in the corner or with his friends if they were in attendance. Draco didn't deny him this. But soon the blonde was striding towards Harry as the music for dancing started to play, and the dance floor was cleared.

"Come on, Potter, let's show them what you've got," Draco said smirking at Harry.

Harry blushed and sighed and allowed him to tug him onto the dance floor.

They danced. And it was going quite well. Harry hadn't stepped on anyone's feet yet. He was ecstatic. Encouraged by the fact that it seemed as easy to dance here as it was at home, Harry relaxed and followed Draco's lead causing the blonde to smile at him fondly.

"There you go. I told you, you could do it." Draco said, relaxing his hold and rubbing circles on Harry's hand soothingly.

Harry smiled back in relief. "Yes, you did. It's not so bad, after all." 

No sooner did they relax when a rather chubby society matron came crashing into Harry, having been swung rather too enthusiastically by her own partner. Harry promptly tripped on her train and turned around, somehow managing to elbow Draco's jaw. Draco ended up on the floor, rubbing his jaw ruefully.

"Dammit, Potter, it was supposed to be dancing with the stars not seeing stars," Draco grumbled as Harry helped him up off the floor and they retreated to a corner for Harry to fix the bruise. Harry gave a bark of startled laughter and kissed the bruise gently.

"There, there. I'm sorry." Harry said, healing the bruise with a quick charm.

Draco smiled gently and kissed Harry.

"Let's go home. I think we're much better off dancing in our living room. Besides I'd rather like to get you out of those robes now." Draco said eyeing Harry lasciviously.

Harry just grinned and apparated them home.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  



End file.
